


Aromantic Angst

by pukefiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Aromantic Character, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ross tries to confess to Dan and Dan also tries to confess to Ross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aromantic Angst

"Danny?"

It was Ross. He stood behind the Grumps sofa, arms behind his back, fingers knotted together. 

"Mhm?" 

"I...need to tell you something," Ross said hesitantly. Dan turned around to look up at him. Ross had his lower lip between his teeth and he was wringing his hands nervously. 

"Is something wrong?" Dan asked, concerned. 

"Um...no.”

Not convincing. 

“But I have something I need to tell you," Ross replied. 

"Go ahead," Danny told him. He spoke slowly, as if biding his time. 

"Well, okay. See, since I first met you, I've always felt like...something was different."

The color drained from Danny's face. No. This could not be happening. 

"Danny, I think...I think I love you."

Dan felt like he was punched in the gut. Everything felt surreal. Dan licked his lips, but his tongue was dry. His stomach flipped and he felt like he was about to cry. Everything was weighing down on him, a thousand pounds of force on his shoulders. 

And Ross. Ross looking at him, expectantly, hopefully, so innocent and oblivious to the hurt Dan was feeling. 

"Danny?"

He felt sick. Dan couldn't speak; his throat felt dry and scratchy. He thought maybe his hands were shaking. He couldn't break eye contact with Ross to check. 

"Dan, I understand if-"

"Ross, listen."

His voice was soft and frail. He had trouble speaking at all as tears welled up in his eyes. 

"I...I really like you. I really do."

Now Ross looked like someone had punched him. He bit his lip so hard it started to bleed, the metallic taste flooding his mouth. 

"But you need to understand."

Ross couldn't understand. His face was on fire and he felt sick to his stomach. 

Danny was no better, body threatening to betray him and cry. A deep, shaking breath kept the tears inside him. His voice was little more than a hushed whisper. He felt like his heart was beating as loud as a drum, certain Ross could hear it. 

"I don't think I can feel that way. I don't think I can love like that," Dan admitted. He swallowed hard. 

Ross felt every part of him drop. His heart sank. Danny seemed so certain there was no way. He wiped at his eyes, trying to stop the tears for long enough to escape. 

"Got it. Gonna go and-and think, for a while. I-I still love you. Bye."

Danny felt so bad. He never meant to hurt Ross. He just couldn't do it, couldn't love him. 

"Ross, I'm so sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, I'm grey-aro myself, so I tried to write this as realistically as I know how.  
> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
